punk soul
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: my mom used to said "you know that a band is great, when they freak out the gorilla club" this is how Jade, Cat and Beck became a famous band chapter 5: wake me up when september ends
1. prologue

Jade's POV

Some people said that music can change lives, but I'm my case, music is my life, my mom used to have a band, they play loud punk music all the time in skate parks or music clubs, my dad in the other side was and old and boring man who works on business and me… I'm the result of a young lady who messes up with an old man.

my life has never been serious, I remember long days skating with my mom and all her friends, I have memories of my mom playing the guitar while mike (the bass player of my mom band) teach me how to graffiti, even if love those times, people always think that my mom was bad as a parent but I know she wasn't, she gave me all that I need, she gave me food, clothes, studies and the most important thing, she gave me love

I remember one day, I was around 9 years old, playing in the front of my house with my skateboard, when a girl around my age came to me, yeah you guess right it was Cat Valentine, she has just move to my neighborhood, we became friend and start making music together, I was on the guitar and she was on the drums, when we have to play serious music I play the piano and she play the violin, but most of the time we play punk and that kind of stuff, the life was sweet, we have fun all the time, the years passed and our lives was almost perfect, until that day…

The day that shit of our lives, we were 12, it was September 3, we were at Cat's house, it was late at night, it was raining, everything was going fine until Cat's house phone ring, her mom answer, she stood there for some seconds and then broke down crying, Cat hug her and asked her what happened, her dad was dead, I can't believe it, he died in a car accident, they said that rain has make him lost control, they said he hit another car, the 2 drivers were death at the instant, my surprise was bigger when they told me the other driver was my mom, tears running down my eyes, my hard was brake, the room was full of crying and sobs, the radio was playing "wake me up when September ends", science that day Cat and I became closer than ever, I have to move to my dad's hose, but I spend most of my time at Cat's, we make music and have fun, and every September 3 we play the song, wishing that someone can wake us up when September ends.

Time has passes we were now we were 14, we were accepted on this school called Hollywood art's, my dad doesn't want me to go, but cat's mom help me to convince him, Hollywood art's was the perfect place to us, that's where we meet beck, we start making music together, I play the guitar, cat plays the drums and beck plays the bass.

When we were 15, our band was getting popular, we chose the name "punk soul", we play just for fun, one time we get the chance to play in a small bar near the school, we freak out the people, after that, everyone want us to play at their clubs, we became famous as one of the best local bands, but there was something that my mom used to said "you know that a band is great, when they freak out the gorilla club"

We turn 16 when we meet Tori Vega (yeah the girl who kiss my boyfriend), that same year we decide to take a break as a band, until we get the best opportunity to our lives, the opportunity to play at "the gorilla club"


	2. please, beck

Beck's POV

It was a normal Monday at Hollywood arts, boring like always, since I broke up with jade everything it's really boring and now I am at our usual table, waiting for something to happened, but nothing happened, Andre and Tori came to sit with me, I like hanging with André, but thing start turning weird with Tori since I try to kiss her, Robbie and rex are being weird like always, Cat was telling some random stories about her brother, and Jade… Jade is not here, I wonder where she is, maybe she's trying to kiss some dude like I did with tori, my thoughts were interrupted by the bell, I start walking to class when suddenly jade pull me to the janitors closet

"can I talk to you?" she said in a really demanding tone

"If this is about our relation, I don't want to talk about it" she rolled her eyes and said

"Is not about that" she snapped in my face

"Well, what is it?" I asked her, she raised an eyebrow and said

"Well I just talked with this dude called James Sharp, he want us to play at the gorilla club on Friday night" I stopped as I hear those words, I know that place means a lot to her and cat, I didn't said anything, she toke a deep breath and said

"I know we haven't play as a band for a long time, but this is the opportunity we always search for" she pause for a minute and then continue "please beck, you know how much this means to me and cat, and I already talk to her, she said that is an awesome opportunity, we depend on your decision" I think my answer for a minute and said

"I'm in" Jade smile a lot, I have never seen her smile like that, she opened the door of the closet and said

"Thank you beck, I will call you after school" after that the day pass really fast, after school I went to jade's house, I feel weird, I haven't been here since we broke up, we walk to the attic, we used to practice here, it was a large room, the walls were covered with egg cartons for sound isolation, It was covered with posters of our favorite bands, I sit up at the old sofa and ask

"Well, what's the plan?" jade pick up her green electric guitar and said

"We have to play ten songs, cat and I already pick up the songs, and we chose the ones that we use play the most" she hand me a sheet of paper with a list of songs on it, I read it aloud

"-American idiot by green day

-First date by blink 182

-all the small things by blink 182

-boulevard of broken dreams by green day

-Dead American radio by left alone

-super starships by THE BOO

-Holyday by green day

-Bye bye beautiful by nigthwish

-over my head by sum 41

And…"

I stopped at the final song and asked

"You sure you want to play this one?" Cat smile at me, she point the calendar and said

"Friday is September 3" I smile as I read the finale song a loud

"And Wake me up when September ends" we stay in silence for a couple of minutes when jade said

"Well, what are we waiting for" we play all the songs, it's like I forgot how awesome was play with the girls, we have lots of fun, like in the old times, all the feelings return, the feelings of tree angry teens who wants to express their feelings.

The week passed really fast and when I noticed it was Thursday, I was about to enter to Hollywood arts when I find jade and cat, hiding some spray paints in a brush, I walk to the and asked

"What did you do?" cat giggle and said

"You will see" we entered to Hollywood arts and the first thing I saw was a huge graffiti that said

"PUNK SOUL IS BACK"


	3. punk soul is back

Cat's POV

I see Becks face as he see the huge graffiti he smile and take a little bag full of piercings from his backpack and put them on his face, he walked in front of the graffiti and yell

"PUNK SOUL IS BACK" in seconds we were surrounded by people asking us stuff, jade stand in the Hollywood arts stairs and said

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY" there was a huge silence when she said

"we are going to play at the gorilla club tomorrow night at 8" beck pull me to the stairs and he said

"We are going to play ten songs; most of them are by Green day and Blink 182, any doubt?" a girl in front of me said

"How is your voice jade west?" jade rolled her eyes and said "better than yours" I hit her on the shoulder and said "that was offensive, jade" beck chuckled and said

"Her voice is as awesome as always" Jade smile a little, I turn to her and said

"You are smiling" she shook her head and said "NO IM NOT" with that she left the stairs to go to class and we followed her

Toris POV

I walk in to the school with André, the first thing I see was my locker, and it was part of this huge graffiti, André stand in front of it and said "I can't believe this" I nod and said "I know, how can someone graffiti my locker" he look at me and said

"Uh… yeah, but I can't believe they are really back" I'm confused now

"Who?" I said, he smile and said

"Punk soul" I make a confuse look, Andre chuckled and said

"it's difficult to explain, but I can show you" he take out a laptop from his backpack, he type "Punk soul" on YouTube and play the first video, the title said "castaway cover", it was a band on a bar, I can't see clearly because the quality of the phone camera, when the camera get better, I see the band, it was something familiar at the singer, the bass player looks familiar too and the girl on the drums looks like cat but with brown hair, the guy on the bass is Beck? He look like beck but with short hair and the singer is Jade?, I can't be jade, this girl has brown hair and a skater look, the same with beck and cat, they can't be, and this band it's really good, the people is freaking out, when the video end André take his laptop back on his backpack and said

"And? You know who punk soul is, now?" I nodded and said

"I think but, I'm not sure" he smile and said

"If you are thinking in beck, cat and jade, you are right" wow, it was true

"Really? But they look so, different" he smile and said

"I know, sometimes I miss those moments of fun with them, beck and jade were the perfect couple and cat was like their protector, it was kind of perfect, it was a shame that they decide to end the band thing, they were starting to get famous"

"But why?" I asked him curiously

"You know" he said "Jade was having a lot of family problems by the time, her steep mother doesn't want her to play at the band, so beck and Cat decide to take a break from their music, after that jade and beck start fighting a lot, and then you come and you know the end" we entered class to find Cat, Beck and Jade, they look different, they look like the guys from the video, cat and jade laughing at one of beck jocks, and beck look happier than ever, I never saw them like this, we walk to them, I sit up beside jade and cat, Andre sit beside beck and André said

"Hey, guys, why you didn't tell me?" beck smile and said

"We were about to tell you, and we need your help with something" Andre look at me and said

"Ok, whatever you need" Cat take out a list of song from her backpack and give it to him as jade said

"We need you to be second guitar tomorrow of those songs" he look at the list and said

"Ok, I can do this" Cat smile and beck said

"Well, I see you after school at jades house" the teacher get in to the classroom and the class start

At lunch we sit on our usual table, but this time it was just André and me, Robbie was in Cancun with his parents and I have no idea cat beck and jade are, André stood up and said

"I think we should go find the guys" I stand up and said

"Ok, where can we look for them?" he think it for a minute and said

"lest go to the black box theater""why?" I asked him

"well, they use to go there every lunch, and you saw the on class, they are beck cat and jade from the past, I'm sure there be there" we went to the black box theater and André was right, they were there, there was a loud sound of punk music, I'm impressed of how awesome jades voice sound on this type of music, maybe this is her style and not pop like I think, beck was playing a black bass with graffiti painting all over it, jade has this awesome green electric guitar, it was full of stikers and has a brunch of duck tape in one of the sides, and cat was playing this old set of drums, in the front it has a graffiti like the one that was in my looker, André look at me with a huge smile and said

"I told you, punk soul is back"


	4. random concert

Tori's pov

Friday night, the gorilla club was about to splote, beck jade cat and André were about to go in to the stage, there was a huge sound of people screaming

"Punk soul, punk soul, punk soul"

The club turns totally dark, and the first chords of their first song were played

"American idiot" I said to myself, I see how the club light up as the guys appear on the small scenery, the people was freaking out, I never been in a punk stile concert, I didn't know it was this crazy, the first 3 song go on pretty awesome until Jade scream

"What about some original songs?"

Becks pov

"What is she saying?" I asked cat, she just shock her head, André looks confused, I pull jade to the drum set and said

"What are you talking about, we didn't rehears this"

"I don't care" she said "I know we can do it, we are punk soul, we are at the gorilla club, it's our moment, let's do this" cat start doing a drum pattern and said

"Let's do this" I walk to André and said

"You better take a break" he nods and said

"Ok, good luck, man" he left his guitar on by the wall and walk to tori

"Ok" jade said as she take a sit of her water bottle

"This song is called "nuclear head" let's go"

Toris pov

That song was really awesome; they sang about 4 more original songs when beck said

"Ok, it's my turn to sing" beck singing? I really want to see him

"ok, this song it's a song that I wrote for the one who was once my girlfriend, it's about our first dates, it's about how we met, and how I met her father, I got to said that she was really cute" he laugh a little and said

"And I have to said that you haven't change, jade west" people (and me) make this "awwwww" sound

"This song is called "punk rock girl" let's go" he screamed the last words, they start playing this song, it was on weird way romantic

One Saturday I took a walk to Zipperhead  
I met a girl there  
and she almost knocked me dead  
Punk rock girl please look at me  
Punk rock girl what do you see?  
Let's travel round the world  
just you and me punk rock girl

I tapped her on the shoulder  
and said do you have a beau?  
She looked at me and smiled  
And said she did not know  
Punk rock girl give me a chance  
Punk rock girl let's go slamdance  
We'll dress like Minnie Pearl  
Just you and me punk rock girl

**I laugh at the image of Jung beck and jade**

We went to the Phillie Pizza Company  
And ordered some hot tea  
The waitress said "Well no  
We only have it iced"  
So we jumped up on the table  
And shouted "anarchy"  
And someone played a Beach Boys song  
On the jukebox  
It was "California Dreamin'"  
So we started screamin'  
"On such a winter's day"

She took me to her parents  
For a Sunday meal  
Her father took one look at me  
And he began to squeal  
Punk rock girl it makes no sense  
Punk rock girl your dad is the Vice President  
Rich as the Duke of Earl  
Yeah you're for me punk rock girl

We went to a shopping mall  
And laughed at all the shoppers  
And security guards trailed us  
To a record shop  
We asked for Mojo Nixon  
They said "He don't work here"  
We said "If you don't got Mojo Nixon  
Then your store could use some fixin'"

We got into a car  
Away we started rollin'  
I said "How much you pay for this?"  
She said "Nothing man, it's stolen"  
Punk rock girl you look so wild  
Punk rock girl let's have a child  
We'll name her Minnie Pearl  
Just you and me  
Eating fudge banana swirl  
Just you and me  
We'll travel round the world  
Just you and me punk rock girl

It was really romantic, how he sang all the moments they live together, jade has a smile on her pale face, she walk to the mic a said

"You know, that was really romantic beckey" beckey, hahaha i never hear that nick name, beck smiled and said

"Well... you know, i do it just for you" and then it hit me, the spark was back, beck and jade are again backandjade

"Well" jade said looking at her clock

"we have tome for one more song, this one is going to be a cover, from green day, my favorite band, I want you guys to know that this song means a lot for cat and me, this was the song that was playing when her dad and my mom passed away, it was September 3, like today, so, this song it's called" she stops for a moment and then said

"Wake me up when September ends"


	5. wake me up when september ends

Toris pov

Tension was on the club, the first notes of the song were played when jade started singing

"Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends"

There was a crack in her voice, it was full of emotion, so full of emotion, and I can tell what she fells

Like my father's come to pass  
**four**years has gone so fast

she can't keep going her voice broke down, she was in tears, jade keep going the song, I can see cat tears, as she started with the drum pattern

Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

Know I understand what this means to cat and jade, the rain is the sadness, that sadness that turn them in what they are know

As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Memory can wait, but I would never forget, then it comes this ass kicking guitar solo, even the solo has emotion on it, jade ripped of that guitar, it was amazing how the lights of the room were perfectly feet with the sadness and power of jade's guitar

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

The song get in to the end, but jade still has tears in her eyes, cat was sobbing in her drum set, people started clapping like there was no end, I never trough that I would said this, but they are probably my favorite band, and is not just because they cry at this song, is everything, it's their original song, their energy, they are truly awesome

Becks pov

I left my bass on the floor and hug jade and cat

"You were awesome, girls" is whispered to them

"No" cat said

"we were awesome" we walked out of the stage, the girls were no more crying, we left the instruments on their cases (my bass and jades guitar, because there is no way cat can take the drums with her)

"Guys you were awesome" an always happy tori Vega exclaimed

"We are always awesome" jade said in her usual mean way, a punk looking girl came to us and said

"May I speak to punk soul for a minute" I look at the girls they nodded and I said

"Yea, what's up" we walk to the dresrooms and take sit on a small and dirty couch that was in there

"Well kids, you performance tonight was impressive, I get to said that I'm a fan of yours, my name is Olivia brown, I work as a producer at Adeline records, my work is to find new talent bands like you and take them to my boss, Larry, I would love to take you guys with him, the only thing I need to know I show many original songs do you have?" we look at each other and jade said

"I don't know, like 12" Olivia smiled and said

"Well there is a punk festival at Vincent beach on Sunday, Larry will be there, why don't you go and play some of your original material, if Larry likes it, you sure would get a record"

"What's a record" innocent cat asked

"A record is a cd" and exited jade answered

"So, you're in?" Olivia asked us, I see jade and cats smile

"Of course we are in"

**Wohoo first record is coming, I have to mention that Adeline records is a company that do exist, and the boss Larry is real, his full name is Larry Livermore, and the song that beck write for jade, is real two, it's called punk rock girl by death milkmen, there is more music coming from old classics like the kids just wane dance to some new songs like nuclear family by green day**

**Jesus of suburbia out **


End file.
